


Enough

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: He was Duck, his name was Duck, not that horrible old name he thought he’d left behind years ago.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A good ol' projection fic! I'm having a rough day as a trans man so here's Duck getting some comfort for dysphoria.

Duck was tired from work. He’d had to spend the last two hours cleaning up after some lousy tourists who couldn’t respect trail markers and decided to bust up the undergrowth to make their own path. It made his heart hurt to see nature destroyed for such a shitty reason.

As he walked in the door, he heard the phone ring. He hurried to answer it.

“Hello? Is this Miss ████████ Newton?”

Instead of answering, Duck slammed the phone back on the hook and covered his eyes with his hands. It had been so _long_ since he’d heard that name, and just thinking about it made him feel nauseous. He was Duck, his name was Duck, not that horrible old name he thought he’d left behind years ago.

He wasn’t cold, but he was shivering. He sat down on the couch and draw his knees to his chest, staring at the striped cushions of the sofa as he fell into deep thought. Everyone in town seemed to respect him as a man, and treated him like one, and talked to him like one. He’d done a good job of making sure anyone who misgendered him was immediately corrected until the whole town had it down pat: Duck’s a man and won’t hesitate to tell off anyone who thinks otherwise.

Familiar feelings of self-loathing swept through him. He _identified_ as a man, of course… but how could he ever really be one if somewhere, somebody thought he wasn’t? If someone could just pick up the phone, call his apartment, and misgender him? Was he only pretending?

Duck’s gaze snapped up toward the door as somebody knocked. Wiping his face, he realized he’d been crying. “It’s Indrid,” he heard. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, and the door opened. 

In walked Indrid, looking deeply concerned. “Oh, my love,” he sighed sadly. He knelt by the couch, wrapping his arms around Duck and pulling him to his chest. “I wish I could have warned you not to answer. The telemarketer just picked a name at random, I had no warning, either.” 

“‘S not your fault,” Duck mumbled, taking a shaky breath. “I’m just-”

“-having dysphoria,” Indrid finished for him, resting his cheek on top of Duck’s head. “I’m here for you, sweetheart.” 

The ranger swallowed and pulled away from the hug to get a tissue from the side table. After cleaning himself up a little, he said, “I’m gonna go wash my face an’ get some water.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” the sylph said, standing up and holding out his hand for Duck to take. He stayed by his boyfriend’s side the whole time. Duck splashed his face with water, drying it and looking at himself with tired eyes. “What do you need?” Indrid asked quietly, rubbing his back. 

After a moment of silence, Duck asked, “Can I snuggle your moth form?” 

Indrid blinked in surprise. Duck had seen his moth form only twice: the first time with the Pine Guard, the second time when he flew away from the tree abomination. “Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. “I wouldn’t want to frighten you.” 

Duck shook his head. “I need… I just want to be held,” he explained, taking Indrid’s hands. “You’re so much bigger in your sylph form. I’d feel even more safe.” 

With a nod, Indrid walked into Duck’s room and closed the blinds and curtains. Then he pulled off his glasses, becoming a large moth person again. Turning to his boyfriend, he tilted his head quizzically. “I know I already asked, but… this _is_ what you want?” 

“Yeah,” Duck said, sitting down on the bed. “C’mere.” He held out his arms. 

Indrid crawled on the bed and laid on his side, pulling Duck to his chest with a gentle purr. He wrapped his wings around the ranger, too, in a warm embrace.

Duck finally felt the horrible tension in his chest begin to relax. “Thanks, darlin’,” he mumbled against the fluff of Indrid’s mane. He sighed comfortably as Indrid held him tighter.

“You’re welcome,” Indrid responded. He started gently combing his fingers through Duck’s hair with one of his hands, and he felt himself relax more, the gentle touches helping a lot. “I hope you know the only person who holds any amount of doubt for your masculinity is you, Duck. We all respect and love you for the man you are.” 

“You’re gonna make me cry again,” Duck chuckled. He liked the way Indrid’s chest rumbled with purrs, vibrating against his cheek. “I know that. I just… I was blindsided by hearin’ my old name. It sucked.”

Indrid let out a low, comforting chirr. “If I could stop that from ever happening again, I would.” 

“I don’t expect that from you or anybody,” Duck responded. “Jus’ bein’ here for me is enough.” 

He felt Indrid’s hand finish carding through his hair and just gently rest on the nape of his neck, slowly rubbing. It felt nice. “I’ll always be here for you, Duck,” he promised, giving the top of Duck’s head a kiss. 

Finally, he was completely relaxed. “If I fall asleep, jus’ wake me up after a few minutes,” he yawned, cuddling close to his boyfriend. “‘M glad I have you.” 

“I’m glad I have you, too,” Indrid responded with a soft smile. Duck timed his breaths with Indrid’s until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. “I love you,” Indrid whispered into his hair after he fell asleep.

He’d have the courage to tell him when he was _awake_ sometime soon, but for now, this was enough.


End file.
